


Necrophiliac

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grim Reapers, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Nudity, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: He promised them answers, but this time he was going to let them in on his little horrid secret... Both Ciel and Sebastian are in for quite the surprise and a masterful show and tell performance from the tantalizing devil himself....





	Necrophiliac

**Author's Note:**

> A/N... This will stand on its own for now and will eventually be tied into another Black Butler fanfiction I'm working on... Anyways here's to hoping you guys enjoy this little story of mine...( The Characters in Black Butler does not belong to me in no way what so ever. However this particular story line is all mine)... Part of ENFER SUR TERE (HELL ON EARTH) series....by urs truly  
> ...................................................

.....................................................

They come, they howl  
One, two, three maybe four at a time,  
For my lecherous appetite  
Is fueled by their withering sight.... 

 

Dragging lazily behind his slow approach were his monkish robes as they brushed along the steep steps like a sweeper in the streets, the very ones he took in  long painful strides for his client tonight was but one among the many others that felt the intimate touches of his talented fingers. An exciting murmur tickled it's way up his finely shaped throat as he neared the the bottom of his Rocky path, and now that coarse sound exceeded it's slow descent for it suddenly morphed it's self into his all knowing wretched screech..... That hilarious chuckle of his brought with it an assorted kind of sensation which would have had any lesser being cowering deep within the shadows in fear. But not the ones that came visiting, no ...definitely not them... These two were well versed in all the usual traits and mannerisms the silver haired master expressed from time to time, that's why his dance of absolute excitement as he approached them did little to stir their bewildered minds. However the sudden need for the mad man's  show and tell tonight was more than enough cause to leave our young demon and his always alert Butler a bit unearthing. Indeed the devil was innocuous at most times but still one had to be fairly certain as to the circumstances under his conspicuous requests, especially one as seemingly suspicious as this. 

A tell tale sign of his cruel intent  
His fable, an quieted display  
Of cinematic event  
For their own curiosity  
This show was meant..

The pointed heels of his black leathery shoes clicked in an attracting manner as it made contact with the cold tiled floor of his basement. One...two, one.... two.... his hurried pace echoed it's way around them all the closer the vagrant came with his more than ecstatic grin. Now he walked an invisible yet perceivable path, almost dancing it seemed, around the cold  lifeless corpse he had previously laid out before his silent audience; never missing their slight show of awe and ...perhaps scorn written all over their sinfully beautiful faces. Ohhhh the delightful feeling of joy it brought whenever his behaviour unnerved the people around him but so much so when said beings were anything but humans. But alas his maddish display was brought to an end for the unmoving body below him rose a once settled sorrow within, one he hadn't felt in months. Now with that rising force of emotion came the rushing need to quell its hungry burning, to once more bring relief to his steaming blood. 'Yes relief' he thought sadly as he inched his face within close proximity to his sleeping client; her new scent of freshly made clothing mingled with the high odour of her death slithered it's way into his nostrils as though they lingered around just for his absolute pleasure. Her lips bore that crimsoned colour he adored so much, tempting him it seemed in the most alluring fashion he had ever felt. To caress her pale flesh was a sin beyond itself but what need had he to fear?....What more need had he to allow the laughable notion of sin to devour his already crazy demeanor?.... Unfortunately though the gluttonous intentions were dramatically cut short by the loud gasp located instantly from among the shadows, forcing him back to reality as his mind retook it's more lucid form.

He believes not what he sees  
his heart at a distance  
His mind a rumbling sea

Followed by that unbelieving Yelp came another sound, one resembling a soft chuckle that spoke numbers as to how his little ungodly display amused his evilness; an assumption it seemed at first but the half high mortician knew just why his demon companion had become interested... now if only the same could be said for his younger acquaintance..... .. Still, the time for explanation was almost upon him thus causing to shorten what ever time he had left with the departed soul sleeping her eternal slumber below his trembling breath. ..... 

Sighing warily his hat came away, then followed shortly by his charcoaled cloak. As these two now useless items hit the ground a hovering hand floated along the entire expanse of his prey while he beckoned his guests towards him at last..... 

One amused, one confused  
Yet they both approach  
My silent prey  
In awe it seemed of my  
Hellish play.....

"The time to be shy I'm afraid has long past my young Earl"... He snickered at the bemused teen before flashing the boy's partner a sly smirk.... Such devious traits of his he knew ruptured concerned for the once human child but he was beyond care of others reaction to his hellish display. ... And indeed the new Phantomhive demon had been sporting his fair share of worries for both him and his not so surprisingly enticed Butler. The whispered tales of the past it seemed had somehow been proven to be truthful. All the mad gossips he had not been privy to were finally beginning to make sense to him. This supposedly lunatic facade the other carried was anything but a mere act the more the Earl studied his informant. But unlike his facial expression of finally discovering something worth pondering, the one gracing his butler's were more of an enticing look, one that silently told of the Faustian contractor's new found treat, an unwanted fact that left Ciel Phantomhive feeling more intrigued than disgusted. But then again was it such an odd thing for him to be amused by this blatant show of unorthodox behaviour?.... The answer was no, it was not, besides for him to brandish them as being filthy would only make him unfairly hypocritical for he too had some how found the scene playing out before him something of an delight as well...  The rustling sound of key chains halted our young Lord in his stumbling tracks for the  Undertaker had decided their distance was good enough for him to return to the task at hand. He, the sly devil returned once more to his lady in waiting. Now immediately retracing his last steeps as if it was some ritual of his to do just that, the seemingly docile creature brushed his pale pointy nose against her falsified Rosy cheeks in a manner that spoke of a once intimate relationship between the two... A wickedness began to decorate the air as he cradled her ashen face with his palms, nuzzled her nose to his while resting his forehead against her cold one for more than a couple of seconds; that's before a faint sound of a delectable 'mmmmm' escaped the black clad servant's quivering lips. Smirking knowingly towards his deceased partner a quieted hush rendered the demon's lips shut, but oh it was too late for the young Phantomhive froze as if his legs had been bewitched by Sebastian's inexcusable misgiving.  

Ahh, yes we have them at last  
The boy, his Butler  
Will now finally grasp  
The beauty of our forbidden dance. 

"Forgive me my young master", came Sebastian's quick words but little had he known how excruciatingly close the boy was to coming undone. This incomprehensive show of disgraceful lust aroused him immensely. Never before had he witnessed such a unbound amount of need in one single room but he knew of another who understood more intimately, the very one who was nearly keeping his posture up right as the glutton being assaulted his prey..... Kicking aside the bundled up materials that once laid at the base of his feet our dear undertaker pinned his luscious silvery bangs atop his mopy mess of hair now revealing the other half of his always hidden features, where a pair of devilishly green orbs shone as if they reflected the very sun itself, causing Ciel's breath to catch for a mere second. A crime it almost seemed to the young master to keep such an alluring part of his being hidden from the view of the world for god knows the man's eyes held some sort of magic withing their luminescent gaze, a swirling pool of liquidy moss....Ah, yes that's what they resembled. 

So lost was the Earl on this tumbling cliff of chaotic thoughts that he almost missed the erotic yet familiar gaze that traveled it's way like a whispered message back and forth between Sebastian and the half dressed mortician, but only for a moment that scene played out before the unabashed man began to strip away another layer of clothing, a piece that was much more intimate than the two he absentmindedly tossed earlier. Now standing there above the dead woman who seemed anything but dead undertaker grasped her cold hand as he began to press the hardened pads of her fingers against his lively face, kissing them as they neared his pale thin lips, lips that had Sebastian crawling silently from within his human form, not caring in the least about what little respect he had left for his newly turned master. He started to shift anxiously in his position, feeling his cock twitch involuntarily within it's confines while the mad man continued his sultry assault upon the deceased corpse, never missing the lingering hint of arousal that had started to permeate what little air the dimly lit basement held. So dense and thick breathing became as undertaker slid the woman's hand across his naked chest, chest so exquisitely chiseled that both Sebastian and Ciel found it most difficult to pry their treacherous eyes away from the man's deathly physique. His head was thrown back in ecstacy as if the porcelain dead hand was even capable of inflicting desire, as if he was being blessed with the most passionate of emotions from the cruel touch of her cold appendage. Undertaker's laboured breadth became even more erratic, his posture crooked and his most primal urges visible beneath his jaded stare. His once thought olden voice turned unbearably husky as they exited his mouth in puffs of heat while he whispered his sexual intent into the deaf ears of his quiet client. 

"So tender, my sweet. So so tender.... How much care had I bestowed upon you love?"... He began to part her soft cotton dress revealing a fair amount of flawless skin beneath the white fabric as he inched his hands higher and higher, so painfully slow until finally he was cupping her uncovered sex, an act that forced both demon and master to ground themselves immediately, but oh undertaker was just getting started. He knew what was to be done in order to secure the kind of information the new Phantomhive demon needed and he also knew how deeply his little exotic display affected the young lad, his broken breaths were enough evidence he needed. But Sebastian on the other hand seemed unmoved by his satanic ritual, as if he knew from the very beginning what the seemingly old reaper had planned..... Still, their behaviour wasn't enough to deter him in the least so undertaker resumed his position. He lowered his mouth once more, this time beside her ear as he whispered more sweet nothings that were so secretive that both onlookers strained their senses despite it's already inhuman capabilities. But disappointingly the silver haired mortician was too quiet, far too quiet for their particular liking, another notion of his that raised more questions within them. 

"Tell me my silent Earl", he snickered wickedly..." What has you so spellbound.. do you not think Ill of me at this very moment as I palm this woman's withered sex?"..... As much as Ciel wanted to reciprocate he just couldn't form the words. The trembling he felt was massively overpowering his body, and it would have been present in his horse voice once he spoke.... Unfortunately though the undertaker sensed his hesitancy thus turning his attention to Sebastian, his always present demonic protector.... "And you Michaelis....What exactly are you allowing to infiltrate your less than innocent mind....Hmm?"...... The demon had no answer to give either but the sweet smile that decorated his handsome face as his eyes shifted to Its original colour and shape, betraying the human form he had adapted as a second skin in the process, spoke numbers. ......The Raven haired devil held himself back, unashamed of his silent approval of the old man's defiling actions towards the dead. He knew what the other did from time to time, he knew of the numerous experiments and researches having been one himself on many occasions but this particular evening he was witnessing something only few had the opportunity to. Something so sinfully sensual that looking away almost seemed an awful crime in his eyes, then again he was a demon, a spirit, a horrible plague parading the earth as he both served and lived among other demons. What he thought of the mortician's lewd display was of no consequences to him but as he shifted his lustful gaze away from the half dressed man and towards his master he instantly regretted. The boys face was as red as the Juiciest strawberry Sebastian had ever tasted, his cerulean eyes housed an uncommon concoction of both desire and moral. The way he fiddled with his cane, gripping it's silvery head as if the thing did him harm roused that unusual feeling of regret... Still it wasn't enough to goad the boy's unrelenting pride into submission, not even for one night. Sebastian sighed warily to himself before redirecting his attention back to the undertaker who now held the dead corpse snugly against his perfectly carved body, the same one that housed that nasty yet so intoxicatingly gruesome scar. 

He held her dangling head still, while he licked his moist tongue all along her artificially coloured cheek leaving a glistening trail as he made his way towards her ear again. Her frilly dress rode up in the process as it presented the man the perfect chance to mesh his covered member against hers, undertaker gripped her hair harshly now as he looked at both Ciel and Sebastian. It was finally time to show them the magic, his magic, the very same ritual that almost no one knew he possessed for if they did he would be hunted down most dramatically and given a swift judgemental death.... Willing his mind to regain composure he called out to them now in a seriously wicked tone. ... 

"Take warning you both, after tonight there will be mention of what took place here..... Is this clear? ... Now".... He carried on with out an agreement from them both for he knew his warning was more of a statement than a request... He cracked his neck violently from side to side while he held the woman still, sleek wet lips began to hum a sinful tune before his words broke the clouded air... 

"Sebastian you and I have been alive for quite a while now haven't we?" . . He questioned the demon as he held the corpse tighter... 

" Yes we have but where exactly is this conversation going?". ..

Undertaker laughed, he laughed that same raspy cackle that made most people scatter for fear of his madness but they knew better. .. "I promised your cousin my young Lord", he eyed Ciel before continuing .  "I promised her a promise I cannot break.  no matter how hard I try its absolutely unbreakable so this is keeping my end of the bargain ...You get that?".... Lord phantomhive nodded in agreement to the man's terms for God knew how utterly speechless he had been rendered. 

"Good", the silver haired mortician cooed evily.."Sebastian dear be a good worker and translate for our young Lord would you?". .  . Again their curiosity had been piqued in a way that had them teetering on the edge of themselves. But pushing that aside Sebastian urged the man to go on... 

"Otvud svetlinata", undertaker began in earnest while he undo his trowers, his voice a soft but forceful melody as he chanted ... 

Sebastian stood patiently beside Ciel as he too spoke, acting as a guide for his young Lord. ...

"Beyond the light...."

"Tumniata te subuzhdam", undertaker's lips pursed sensually as his pants slipped down his lean legs, reveling more of the beautiful man that laid beneath all those many layers of fabrics. 

"And beneath the darkness..."  Sebastian carried on his convert.

"Ohte vednuzh, o, mi prekrasen trup".... Now Standing naked between the bare legs of the still lifeless body he finished his little prayer  . 

"I awaken you once more ... Oh lovely corpse of mine", The raven haired demon ended his translation for his master just in time to see the ungodly man thrust himself deeply into the now breathing woman. Her once dead body contorted frighteningly from the maddish man's sexual act as she scrambled and fought transfixed in a haze of confusion but her captor held himself still. He tightened his grasp once more before he bucked his hips into her, causing the woman to convulse more. Her frantic movements began to ease dramatically for undertaker thrusted more of himself into her. She, whom was once gone had suddenly sprout life. Her dead features had been astonishingly replaced by a more lively, vivid form that was now holding on to her conjurer for dear life while he slammed himself senselessly into her core. Ciel's hand involuntarily cupped his mouth in utter disbelief as he witnessed this ungodly event being played out in front of him. He watched as the perverted man threw his head back in absolute rapture while his cock plunged deeper and deeper into the moaning woman. How fucking exquisite he looked, they both looked caught up in their erotic dance. Milky white legs wrapped themselves around his naked hips in need of more, so much more. More friction, more movements, more everything the shameless dead desired. 

Sebastian grabbed hold of his master quietly, ushering him closer to his more stable state for he knew the boy was at his limit witnessing such sinful acts of the devil himself. And of coarse Ciel obliged as he braced his weaken form lifelessly against his Butler's warmth..... They continued to watch the undertake indulge himself excitingly, as if their mere presence were frivolous. He, the forward being carried on fucking the woman as he forced her back into her former position, thus allowing the Earl and his butler the perfect view of there joint sex. The perfectly sculpted creature glistened under the pale light, his sweat covered skin shone so beautiful as he arched his back that one couldn't help but admire unashamedly. A god like man he seemed, a prophet spreading his universal knowledge through the forbidden art of sex, a magical coupling between the dead and the living...between reaper and man. Sebastian's throat ran unbearably dry, parched like an endless desert with no salvation in sight. He slackened his tie nervously as the moans of both parties began to echo against his ear drums, causing his dead heart to race uncontrollably. He had seen a great many things through out his thousand years old reign but never had he the uncensored pleasure of witnessing some one, no not just anyone, him....the very mysterious undertaker take part in such Thanatophilian acts.

A high pitched scream disrupted his nostalgia, forcing him out of his memorial state for his silver haired associate continued his unrelenting act, clenching his Jaws in the process as his panting partner cupped her now unclothed breasts. The woman's mouth pursed exotically, her head thrown back at an inhuman distance behind her upon the cold Stone table, but every thing about this whole display was beyond basic human comprehension. Every jerk and twisting motion of their hips were an act to gain knowledge, every thrust and laboured gasps an erotic method in getting what he wanted, what they wanted. She cried out in pain, in pleasurable anguish while he rocked her hips, riding her  shamelessly into the afterlife like the crashing waves eroding the Sandy shores. The pale mortician seemed devoid of his reasoning, so empty and far gone beyond his sanity, or what ever little of it was there to begin with in the first place. His diabolic senses overtook his sane mind, pushing him to a point of no return it seemed as he quelled that hunger he felt rising from the moment he had laid his evil gaze upon her bloody body. His stomach contorted painfully from lust as his long silvery locks stuck stubbornly against his moist muscled back, his broad shoulders and across a decent portion of his chest. He gripped her hips violently with a sudden burst of strength, pushing himself in an out of her sweet heaven for he knew his time was near. The moment of completion crept it's way intoxicatingly across his burning loins and into his still pumping shaft as he felt his seed being prepared to release.............And in that instant they came spilling out from within their fleshy confines, splattering themselves all over the screaming woman that laid beneath him. Undertaker's entire frame twisted and twirled uncontrollably from the sheer intensity of the passion that engulfed his body, replacing his vision with a dangling curtain of vivid colours. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to enjoy the rainbow dancing exotically under the instrumental fingers of the wind; his lungs burned mercilessly as if they had caught on fire during this whole sexual exhibition, its flames scorching his insides as it threatened to consume his entire being. He wanted to revel in that forbidden high some more, to inhale it's erotic fumes as they blazed his body alive but alas he was forced out of that brief moment of fulfillment as the still breathing woman quieted her insane yelps.... 

The room was devoid of sounds. No breathing, no movements of any kind... nothing. It was as if the air itself had stolen their voices away and froze their unwilling limbs. But aside from the freakish stillness one couldn't miss the absolute absence of awkwardness that was sure to descend it's sell upon them. To the undertaker it was no surprise but to his audience it was completely overwhelming having to witness such a lewd satanic display....even if they were born from the devil himself. ..... ....  Choosing to ignore their silent gaze, the now reassembled mortician lent his frame against the beautifully satisfied woman studying her half nakedness with mild interest for he had gotten what he desired...... Her once dead features were rendered flushed and utterly alive as she still basked in the afterglow of their unforgivable coupling. She heaved and heaved causing her chest to rise and fall at an alarming rate the closer he inspected his handy work. Upon doing so undertaker momentarily allowed a sneaky little thought to cross his mind but the idea quickly vanished just as soon as they came to life, leaving him a smirking madman in the eyes of Ciel and Sebastian. Of coarse he knew neither of his companions were crass enough to miss his slight hesitancy but that was the least of his problems right now. So with out presenting himself a second chance  of idleness he began to redress the quiet woman, completely aware of the incomprehensive stares she directed at him. Her plump lips parted slightly in an inquiring motion as her brows began to furrow but before her words of questioning slipped their way past her tongue he hushed her with one slender finger of his, pressing it's callused pad against her vermilion lips as his lengthy claw tapped her nose in a humorous fashion that was anything but humorous. 

The silver haired being caressed her soft cheeks with his hands while he consumed her face with his jaded gaze. His twin moss like orbs captured her focus like a trapped animal, leaving her helplessly caged. He smiled that catastrophic smile of his, showing off some of those pearly whites in the process before those treacherous words escaped his still parted lips....

"Sega neka nai-setne vi kazhe vechen sun....."

With out a moment's notice the woman's lively form collapsed most unexpectedly against her Rocky bed causing a porcelain hand to dangle lifelessly beside her stiff frame..... The last whisper of breath left her mouth tragically as her face retook it's natural death like glow. How exquisite she looked once more to him, her deranged admirer. How beautifully still and breathless her body laid out beneath his after he spoke those last few lines. Undertaker tiredly broke himself away from his forever sleeping beauty, now fiddling with the overgrown buttons on his darken cloak. His silent fussings were taken in by his two still hushed acquaintances who remained draped in the shadows of his dungeon. Their bright luminescent gaze trailed his every movement as his fingers redid his outfit. The man before them seemed a kind of God, totally unabashed and unmoved by his carnal attributes. He acted and carried on as if the very act he had just indulged in were but a minor wrinkle in his day, a thing that was barely worth a thought or two. But little did they know just how deeply his hellish display affected him. They had not a single inkling as to how grave were the consequences of his satanic rituals, knew not of the numerous afflictions he had willed his body to endure but then again the sudden solemn stare he received from Sebastian seemed almost forlorn. As if the olden demon had been privy to his every turmoil from the very beginning of his godforsaken life. Given the life span of Sebastian undertaker found it a most possible notion but casting his tiny suspicion aside, he refocused his attention back to the task at hand once more.

Finally, after what seemed like ages he was done with his costume and now sitting firmly atop the end of another Stone table, one that was directly within the range of both Lord Phantomhive and his demon. ..... "Now men....", He beckoned them once more until both were standing in front of him....."would you like to know what I've found out?".... His question was heard but it was yet to register itself inside the young Earl's mind. Fortunately though Sebastian was not that dumbfounded. He released his master from his hold and attempted to answer the mortician's question. 

"By all means my good sir", the Raven haired Butler supplied. 

..............

By the time the perverted reaper concluded his informative rants the midnight hour was upon them thus casting the entire town of London under the pale luminescent glow of the silver full moon. Both master and Butler retreated themselves inside the warmth of their carriage. Nestled snugly against the soft fabric of the comfy seats they stayed in silence. One sat pondering while the other kept his smoldering orbs attached firmly onto the other...... Ciel's posture gave off an air of absolute tranquility the more his humble butler studied him. But Sebastian of all creatures knew the young Earl more than anyone else, perhaps more than he knew himself. The teen's deceitful stature and his mind were both running in the opposite direction as they foretold of two entirely different scenarios being played out. Indeed the night's little astonishing display had caught them both ridiculously off guard but with Sebastian such things were a part of his world more than they were for his devoted Ciel. Still, the lad had not only displayed absolute surprise but they were also a huge amount of lust bubbling intensely behind all of his unshaken pride. How utterly tantalizing it was to witness the boy being devoured inch by tiny inch as he helplessly watched the undertaker fucked the undead in that sublime manner. Sebastian began to smile quite evily to himself, unaware of the quick bouts of stares his master had directed his way. .... ... 

"What were the last words he uttered to the defiled woman...?".... 

The smirking Butler almost missed his question for he was totally engulfed within himself...."I'm sorry my Lord, do forgive my lack of attention tonight".... 

Ciel brushed his apologies aside almost as quickly as he began to speak... "So....Will you answer me Sebastian or do I have to repeat my self?" .... 

A deep breath escaped the demon's lips before he gave his reply.  .."now let eternal slumber claim you....at last"..... 

The boy smiled knowingly to himself as if he had somehow guessed correctly the context of the jumbled language...."what language was that.... The one he spoke to her?" ..... 

"I believe it's Bulgarian my young Lord. However there is one thing Im afraid I don't quite comprehend".... His suggestive tone piqued Ciel's interest, now forcing him to finally look at his butler.... 

"Oh... And what might that be?"....

The demons face adapted a look of absolute wonderment before he spoke...."What was the purpose of tonight? .... Why grace us with the privilege of witnessing such an inhumane act to begin with?". . 

The Navy haired royalty smiled wickedly at him, that same all consuming gesture he always used when he became amused by a certain situation...."why would he Sebastian. ... Why would he even consider doing such a thing in front of two trustworthy demons in the first place?"... ....  
Sebastian wanted to say so much more but the passionate scene continued to play out dramatically inside his head.... He was bout to elaborate some more but their carriage came to a halt, signalling to the two that they had meet their final destination for the night..... .... Now here they were at last, neither master nor Butler were their relationship as they steeped inside the walls of their shared home........ Ciel's coat and other belongings were done away immediately by Tanaka, his elder butler as were Sebastian's things as well. Standing at the base of the ascending wooden staircase the younger demon studied his protector suspiciously as he made his way into the study....His feet already decided to move before his mind got the chance to sway him otherwise... 

He followed Raven haired being into the large study knowing full well the demon knew he was trailing behind...."Is everything the matter Sebastian, Ciel?"...  ... A soft voice greeted them both as they neared the bright light at the end of the room. Sitting firmly with a pack of playing cards hidden beneath her slender digits were Celine, the young Earl's only living blood relative, his beloved cousin. .. . He watched the woman's lips twitched playfully in anticipation of their reply and just then both him and Sebastian knew that tonight's little show and tell were all a part of her doing, she somehow had something to do with the undertaker disclosing one of his most safely guarded ritual. He wanted to question her, in fact his inquisitiveness weighed heavily against his petite chest, as it they would explode at any given moment but before he got the chance to utter a word he was cut abruptly off by the smiling beauty. ..

"Ciel.... I think you better go and get some rest my love. Elizabeth's being frantic up there"... Her usual kind voice morphed itself into a tone of absolute wickedness as she continued...."besides....I don't think you'll want to sleep alone tonight ...Do you?".... ..

The suspecting teen silently left the dimly lit room but not before he cast both his cousin and Sebastian an evil beyond belief stare......Slamming the door behind him he ascended the long stairs allowing a knowing smile to creep it's way along his once serious face... Ever since his cousin came back into his life things have definitely changed for the best...well not the best but they were changing.... Ciel quickly dispelled all of his confused thoughts as he pushed open the door to his bedroom, only to find his fiancee half dressed and completely caught up in the rapture of her self pleasuring.... How perfect he thought as he neared her quivering body.. the very thing he had needed all along.... 

................................................

Downstairs, a floor beneath two silent beings indulged themselves in a heated game of cards......."I have to supply my lady...", Sebastian broke the quietness..."that was quite the show of cinematic proportions".... ... 

Celine smiled sweetly at him before she delt her hand..."I'm glad you enjoyed it"... She cast a lopsided glance upwards as the faint sounds of pleasurable cries made themselves known..."and from the looks of things it seemed he did as well".....  A period of silence engulfed them both for about several seconds before a pair of unrestrained laughter broke that somber moment.  Sebastian snickered heartfully as his seated companion did just the same.... "Woman you are as evil as they come... I swear"........ The newest member of the Phantomhive family sipped her hot tea carefully while she blessed the demon sitting in front of a her with a long lingering stare as her beautiful cerulean eyes shifted to their original form, revealing the hidden devil that lay dormant beneath.... "I'm only just beginning Sebastian...."...  

 

Both creatures spent the entirety of the night studying each other silently under their demonic gaze..... The last light gave out as the clock struck 3, completely engulfing the room within the arms of it's darkness as two wretched monsters sat contemplatively staring at each other beneath the glowing embers of their wickedness.... "Oh...And Sebastian?".... Celine's playful tone caused him to shift his position anxiously..."yes... My lady?"... 

"Grell's here"..... 

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"..... 

..........Fin.......

A/N....... That's it for my third BLACK BUTLER  fanfiction. This one like I said earlier will be tied into another story I'm working on. After that it'll all make perfect sense..  
  


End file.
